The present invention relates to a housing structure that is erectable from a shipping container configuration to a two-story housing structure.
When natural disaster strikes, the residents are displaced and may be without shelter for extended periods of time until permanent shelter can be built for the displaced residents. Other types of situations may occur that cause residents to be displaced and without shelter. By way of example and not limitation, military conflict, economic conditions, disease, etc. may cause large numbers of residents to move to a different location. When large numbers of people suddenly move from one location to another, it is difficult, if not impossible to provide shelter for all of these displaced refugees.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for providing shelter.